You can lay odd bets but you cant take my lady
by NoNot
Summary: When Lilys friend Jessica gets adopted by the potters. The Core Four Mauraders turn into a bet taking sixim. Somehow, it leads to double the detentions and drama. But whos complaining.?
1. The begginers luck

**LILYS POV**

"JESSICA!! WAIT!!!

Lily pushed her way through the crowd,her eye on one thing. Her best friends pony tail. She ran through crowds of crying siblings, jumped over piles of baggage before she found herself running in mid-air. "James let go! I gotta catch her!" "Calm down my lily-kins shes gone to save her Sirius from his mother" "What do you mean? she said going limp " "Apparently Sirius' mother dearest got ah-old of a muggle parenting book.

He sent a owl ahead to us saying if we didn't save us he would throw is in the black lake with a black boogie hex. James' parents took Jessica in after her parents went to the Zahara desert on gringotts buisness and never came back. In worked fine because Jessica was already an honorary Marauder and they faugt like siblings all the time. "Oh. Ok well I'll wait for her here then, as long as you let go! She pried his hands from her arms and sat down next to Remus who had his nose in the book _Jane Eyre._

**Jessica's POV**

Jessica fumbled with her black t shirt while she walked through the crowd searching for her friend Sirius and who what he described as a woman resembling a rotten apple. "Mother I know the book said you had to make up for lost experiences put BACK OFF." ". Sirius." His mother eyed her warily. "Jessica! Hi! Well mother I must be going with my-" "Why the rush we certainly have enough time. Sirius' mother had snapped back into bitch mode immediately. "Who is..is..THAT" She looked her up and down and rolled her eyes. Jessica's blood boiled."This is Jessica she's my Fri---"

Girlfriend. Jessica looked at Sirius with fiery eyes. His widened as if to say "Jessica Wood? Causing trouble" He agreed with it tho he grabbed her hand and smiled. "Really? sirius' mother spat. Not convinced. "yea,mum. Since last year-third year." "Well" she was starting to get really nasty now. "Who is your parents?" "Oh?" Jessica said a little too sweetly. "Haley and Nathan Wood? The previous owners of half of Gringotts wizarding bank. "Really, you mean the ones that disappeared? Probably dead?" Jessica squeezed Sirius' hand in harder. He squinted trying not to cry put in pain. "yes. Now im living with the potter-the famous aurors."

Well, for some one with that much money.." She looked at Jessica's t-shirt jeans and converse. "you certainly don't dress the part." "well Mrs's Black, only snobs dress in expensive clothes,just because they have LOTS of money-but,you Used to be rich didn't you mrs black. With that Jessica turned on her heel pulling Sirius behind her. He waited until they were out of earshot before he said "I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT TO MY MOTHER,HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well you don't know me that well,do you?. Its great to see you? She said pulling him into a hug. "How was your summer? How many girlfriends this year. "None as usual" he said casually. "but the owl you sent James said----" "can I tell you something?" She nodded and zipped her lip and punching him in the arm. "I've never had a girlfriend in my life-except,well except those two girls last , But why are you telling me this so suddenly? Sirius hesitated... " James hasnt exactly been a listener theese days. Hes all jokes and girls-all the time.

She nodded slowly taking it all in. By then they were back to the pile of luggage with their group of friends. Jessica zipped her lip again mysteriously then screamed "Lily!" they screamed and jumped up and down. But Jessica's mind was somewhere else, in the land where her brother's best friend was now hers too.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**sirius' pov**

"hey man" James hit his fist against his own, Hows it goin? He replied --- what are they doing?? James watched the girls intentleywhile they screamed and jumped up and down. They all stayed like that for some time, even Remus looked up from his book. Eventually they all got their bags and made their way onto they train. When in the compartment they were stuck leaving Jessica to sit on lily and Sirius.

Peter came roaming into he compartment, late as usual but when seeing the girls and the fact there was no room he just hovered for a while, half expecting them to kick the girls out. Nobody noticed he was there except sirius, who just shrugged and went back to his conversation with Jessica.

"you know what we should do?" she asked with a mischievous smile. "what?" Sirius said, getting intrigued. She just raised one eyebrow and continued to say : "So boyfriend what are you going to get me for my birthday?" Everybody mouth gaped open at the same time. "BOYFRIEND!" lily gasped. Remus caught on right away when Jessica winked at him. James just scowled and kicked Sirius hard in the ribs.

"what was that for?!" he said defensively rubbing his side. "For dating my sister you prat !! " Lily's eyes were still wide. Since when ? She gasped. "Last year" Sirius said, thinking they were going with the previous plan. But unfortunately Jessica said "two minutes ago" at the same time. "well " Remus said , not trying to hide his amusement. "well...." she replied giving him a dirty look. " Last year , but , we decided to tell you ten minutes ago." Sirius was impressed on how fast she made up the lie. "Kiss then" Remus said almost bitterly.

Sirius could see Jessica swear under her breath. "WAIT" James said loudly , and suddenly. "What about what you and Serra did last May?" a few seconds past before , once again , James kicked him hard in the ribs. "What was that one for?!!!" Sirius said , fighting the tears. James glared at him angrily "You CHEATED on my SISTER!" He was about to haul off again before jessica said . "We were kidding" "oh, I know you wouldn't go for her mate."

Jessica's face dropped "Whats that supposed to mean!?"She said , throwing lilys book at him. Sirius felt bad , jessica was hurt. James stuttered. "Well-uh. I meant ; He usually goes for the girl girls. Ya know , pretty hair , make-up. And I dint have pretty hair. she said raising her eyebrow, and cracking her knuckles. "Well...he suddered. Its always up and .. stuff." He paused to try to figure out his own answer. "NO!" Lily said coming to Jessica's unneeded rescue. "Not when she sleeps! And when she went on that date with Daniel last September to hogmeade, she wore make-up!" "We missed that trip remember! And we don't go into your dormitory , you threatened to hex us remember! Jessica giggled. "Haha , I only threatened to hex you. That little obsession you have on lily is creepy...." James threw Remus' book at. "Well

Jessica said. This is getting interesting."" How do mean?" James said , getting interested. I mean ... I Bet you , James potter 10 galleons that i can stay a girlie-girl for an entire year. Sirius and Remus gapped at her. This is going to be trouble.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well?! Im going crazy here! Reveiw please. I wont update until I get 1 reveiw. Even if it says "HI"**

**:)**


	2. Never backing down

__________________________________________________________________________________

**LILYS POV**

When Jessica walked out of the bathroom that morning, lily almost choked on the pencil she was chewing on. She had kept her hair down and let it frame her face that was....COVERED IN MAKE-UP! Lily fell faced backwards off the bed with a loud thump. Ouch! she said gingerly. Rubbing her head. Jessica rolled her eyes.

" I hope this Isnt going to happen all day. McGonnagals bound to give me a detention for causing so much injury's. Shes got it out for me ya know? She licked out her tongue playfully and did a little spin.

"You like?" Lily got up ad started puting her books back into her bag, "you look great except that's all my clothes! Jessica laughed eyeing the books warily. You do know classes doesn't start until tomorrow? Lily glared at her. I know but we have three new subjects! I have a reputation to keep up you know.

"And I have a stomach to fill, lets go..." When they got in the great hall lily sat across from Remus who was once again face first in a book. Jessica sat down and started stuffing her face, but in a polite way. Lily on the other hand stole a piece of sirius' toast. "Sis! You look hot! Lily threw the toast at him. Lets go outside she said , its getting warm out.

They all walked out to the black lake. "OK , James said tying his shoelace. "Sirius, I dare you to..... go ask Marylin Murphy out." "WHAT" the others said at the same time. They were all silent as they gaped at James.

Jessica was choking on her toast for a split second but otherwise they were amazed. Though half vela, Marilyn Murphy was the most repulsive girl in all the fourth year. Sirius had the biggest crush on her for years until Hufflepuff and Gryfindor had muggle studies together and Sirius made the mistake of partnering up with her while they had to cook the birthday cakes.

He was unresponsive for days because he spent the first three years at hogwarts chasing one of the most disgusting girls in all of Hogwarts. Sirius swore, but got up slowly. They watched as he walked over to Marilyn and her group of equally pretty friends. After ten minutes of watching Sirius chatting with Marilyn and shooting fiery glances at them Jessica got up and walked off saying "The suspense is killing me!"

"Well that was random...Hes coming back!" James said almost a little too enthusiastically. Lily laughed she had a feeling this would be last time James would be even remotely happy for a while, Sirius was going to get him back. Good.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Jessicas POV**

Jessica walked over to her friend Robert. She never thought she liked him until now. "Can I try? She said pointing to his new broom. "JESSICA?" "What happened? He said lifting a piece of her hair. "I think she looks hot" His friend said pulling himself into a sitting posotion. Robert kicked him , hard. He rolled over holding back the urge to cry."What happened? He repeated lifting another piece.

"A bet..." She trailed off , starting to get a little embarassed. "You cant turn down a bet can you? You were fine before you know". She smiled and grabbed the broom , im going to try this. She kicked off and twisted and turned.

Swirling and whirling until she landed in the same spot she was before. Roberts friends had all gotten bored and left but he patiently waited , sitting on the ground playing with a blade of grass. She flopped on her stomach also. SO , whats been going on with you lately? Robert smiled , nothing much with me...Andrew broke his arm four times this summer. Jessica bust out laughing, I told him on the train in june to stop fighting with that muggle boy! Zachary wasn't it? I knew him, he was in our neighborhood."

They talked like this for an hour until it started to get dark and Robert noticed. We should get in he said helping her up. "OK" she said half heatedly, "save me a seat in the great hall?" And they went their separate ways.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**James POV**

"Where is she?" Sirius and Remus gave him an annoyed look. Lily had gone looking for Jessica over an hour ago. James had been the same question every constantly after she left. "Look mate, go look for her if your so concerned" Sirius said. He was biting his nails just like when he came back from his little conversation with , She had said yes so Sirius had the privilege of going on a study date with her the foll wing Wednesday.

"Fine" James said angrily , throwing the paper into the common room fire. Just as he was about to leave, Jessica walked in , "See Lil? She asked looking over his shoulder. "No , I was just going to look for her...why the big grin?" She smiled wider, I'll tell you later , the boys in here?" "Yep, okay wish me luck " He winked at he and started out into the hallway. "WAIT!" She said when he was halfway down the hallway. "She said something about going to hang out with Steven , didn't she? James mouth . "Steven Wheeler?" He said . But she was already gone back through the portrait hole.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**LILYS POV**

She and Steven had been friends for years. Ever since Remus and Jessica had to Tudor him in the first year. It wasn't his fault, he caught a bad case of spattergroit. Lily ended up venting to him about how snape and hers friendship was going to the dumps, and how he always seemed to be fighting with was a good listener but a bad mouth, he had a reputation of getting detentions for bad mouthing other students. "Hey" she said when she met him in the astronomy tower, "Whats going on? You said you needed to talk." He turned around , he had no color in his face. "It's my sister..."he trailed off, having to sit down. "Stephanie?" She answered , a little worried. "Yeah, shes in trouble , big trouble. With You-know-who.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Im not that satisfied with this chapter...... review or subscribe please......**

**:)**


	3. Dont let me go

**Lily's POV**

"What do you mean exactly?" Lily sat down next to him, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Well this summer, Steph went to work at the ministry for some student intern thing. When she came home she was a little of blank stares, not remembering our cat's names. Just little things, I was talking to Jessica over the summer and she asked her foster parents, the potters, to take a look.

Steph was imperioused by Lestrange! By the time they could do anything about it, Lestrange was gone and...." he trailed off running his fingers through his hair nervously."What Steven, and why didn't Jessica tell me this before now." Lily felt a little twang of anger at Jessica."The potters made her promise not too..." Steven trailed off again; he lost whatever color he had left and he look like he was going to be sick.

"What Steven, you know you can tell me." "Ok, well, by then steph was in pretty in deep with you-know who and she knew allot of his plans, and the entire time, He didn't know she was imperioused." "But she's ok now right? If she wasn't you wouldn't have come back. Is she ok? ""Yes, Dumbledore has her and our mother in hiding; she's going to be fine.

But that's not the worst thing. Dumbledore thinks you-know-who has done what he never thought he could. You-know-who has done something that has left even Albus Dumbledore speechless. "What?" Lily said leaning forward in anticipation but still getting a little scared inside. Steven sighed, he was second guessing telling her and she knew it. "Voldemort...he's fallen in love with my sister."

**Remus' POV**

"He can be a complete git sometimes, but I'm happy for you." He wasn't completely in the conversation. His eyes were transfixed on the blonde girl sitting in the corner of the common room. She was smiling at something the man faced girl-- Julie wasn't it? Was saying.

She played with her hair when she was nervous, bit her lip when she was-- well he didn't know yet. Jessica got up from her chair and plopped down next to Remus, "thanks Hun." She gave him a squeeze then realized what he was looking at, "Dayna, huh?"

You're kidding!" Sirius leaned uncomfortably out of his chair to get a good look. "Well." He said pulling himself onto the floor with Jessica and Remus, "Never thought I'd see the day..." Could you guys quit t before she sees us all --- it was too late , she had looked up and saw them all staring at her. She bit her lip and got up quickly, her friends followed her out of the portrait hole. "Great." He said giving them a dirty look. "I got to go catch her, see ya" He ran off quickly, leaving Jessica and Sirius with huge grins.

**Sirius' POV**

I'm starved c'mon. He helped Jessica up and they walked down to the great hall. As he thought, Robert forgot to save Jessica a seat in the great hall. "I don't mind..." She said. Not convincing Sirius at all. "Cheer up mate.... I have an idea."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her straight past Robert and made sure he _accidentally_ bumped into his chair. "Sorry mate, in a hurry" Sirius said gingerly. Jessica just smiled and winked but continued to be pulled out of the great hall. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room. They collapsed onto the couch with a huge fit of laughter.

I'm still starved. "To the kitchen we may go!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him back out the way they came. They got lost while trying to find the kitchens at least three times before they finally reached the painting of the bowl of fruit. "Rebellious Tumbelious" She said, and they entered a sea of shining silver applianced and tiny brown ears. An old hairy looking elf came up and bowed to them, "Masters" he clapped his hands and all hell broke loose.

Screaming, running elves were everywhere. Jessica looked worried. Hundreds of elves screamed shoving pizza and pies into their hands. "STOP!" she screamed suddleny, and everything was silent. And still. She slowly made her way through the sea of elves slowly then ducked below the surface, coming up with a bowl of mashed potatoes and a whole chicken. Then left, leaving Sirius stuck amongst the crowd. When he finally made his way back to the common room it was full. Jessica was talking to Sarah Stanley. "Do you ever wait for me?" he said teasingly. She just smiled and pointed at the chicken which she had magicked a blue flame to keep it warm.

I'm so bored it's not fit" she said while he ate away at the chicken." I think I might go to bed." He was worried. "Jessica..." he said 'It's only a guy, it's not the end of the world.' she smiles 'it's not that Sirius...I find myself thinking about my parents tonight...' She walked off. Sirius stopped eating, he never really thought about how Jessica may have felt about her parents disappearing... she always was the strongest person he knew, brushing everything off with a joke. He was going to do everything he could to make sure nothing changed her anymore, Jessica was a good catch if he ever found one. If he lost a friend like her ... things would be different.

**Lily's POV**

Lily drifted into the room late that night; Jessica was still up listening to her I-pod. "Hey" she said pulling out her earphones. "Whets up?" Lily sat down. "I was with Steven... he, um, told me about his sister." Jessica opened her mouth to explain but lily stopped her. "I know you couldn't, the potters asked you not to. I know after all they did for you, you couldn't betray their trust like that, even for me." I knew you would understand" She said. After Jessica told her about Remus, All lily could say was "Dayna, huh?" They laughed, softly though because it

was three o'clock in the morning, "Lets sleep on it" Jessica said, turning over.

*******

Lily had nightmares that night, she was running to Steven, but he was getting farther and farther away because he was chasing his sister. Who was running away from Voldemort. When he finally caught up to her, she was already dead. Lily woke with a start, and by the looks of things, so did Jessica. There was tears running down her cheeks and she was shaking. "Bad dream?" Lily said slipping out of bed to look through their closet.

"Yeah, um, about my parents. It's weird though I haven't had a dream about them since the night I found out them..." She trailed off; lily gave her a sympathetic look. "Allot happened yesterday, probably just delayed affect or something" Jessica threw her pillow at her. "I call shower first!" Lily had allotted to think about; she put her hair in a pony tail and slipped on the first pair of jeans and a hoodie she could find. Throwing her robes on after it. She grabbed her bag and left the room without another word.

**James POV**

"Where is she? Breakfast is nearly over." Once again, Remus and Sirius gave him an annoyed look. Jessica looked up from her journal long enough to say "she went to class" "you could have told him that before he started asking where she was every five seconds!' Sirius said annoyed. 'I was sort of preoccupied!' She said defensively. 'To preoccupied to listen to your whiny brother?'--'I learned to drown him out! I for one don't want to live with a Moaning Myrtle Prodigy in my back pocket!'

Remus laughed at this. James knew this was going to last for the rest of breakfast so he grabbed his bag and a stack of toast big enough for himself and lily and headed off for transfiguration-- their next class. But half way down the hallway he stopped. His best friend Peter with, with... Snivelous!? They were walking side by side, trying to avoid everything if possible. James felt a twinge of guilt. He could remember a single face to face conversation with his fat friend since before summer holidays. This was his chance... "HEY WORMTAIL! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! WANT SOME TOAST?' But only snape turned around. 'Shut up potter we don't want any of your pity food, especially since you probably let that mud blood lily touch it.'

James dropped the toast and reached for his wand. But he was too late he heard a 'Stupefy!' and watched as snape was thrown backwards leaving peter to pick up the pieces. "Thanks mate!" He said turning to see who his helper was, but his smile faded when he saw a sick looking Steven. 'No problem' he said then hurried off in the opposite direction.

James stopped in the doorway of the classroom to watch as lily swayed to the music to her I-pod and doodled on her new notebook. She looked tired but still just a pre-- 'Mr Potter are you going to allow me to be seated in my own classroom or am I going to make you?" When she caught a glance of what he had been staring at, Lily, he could have sworn she smiled. He felt himself redden, but then shook it off and headed for the table to sit down.

Lily felt his presence and shoved the notebook and i-pod in her backpack. "Hey" She said attempting to smile, but failing. They sat in silence for a few moments "Going to hogsmeade this afternoon?" He said, a little uncomfortable with the silence. 'yes' She answered plainly.. ' I need a good quill' This was all they said for the entire morning. Which not only annoyed him to an extend but hurt his feeling really, they used to be quite good friends.

**Remus' POV**

He couldnt beleive he finished Jane Eyre, he looked up to see if Sirius and Jessica were still fighting. They wernt, but were in a very intense conversation about a girl at the ravenclaw table. Twenty minutes until lunch, I should go to the library.... he grabbed his bag and got up from the table, but felt himself fall sideways and a shooting pain in his nose. "Watch where your going you jerk !" Julie stomped off angrily.

"Sorry about that, Julies just a little pissed, everybodys saying your friend Jessica is finally going to get Janes spot on the quidditch team this year." Jessica got into alot of trouble in the first year causing Mcgonnagal to have to bann her from all extracirriculars until fourth year. This was Jessicas year and everybody knew it. Dayna helped Remus up and looked at her watch anxiously, im sorry , its just theres only twenty minutes until lunch and I have got to get to the library... Remus almost choked on his peice of gum, "Really?" He said . "Yeah..." She said oddly. "Me too!" Dayna almost choked on her own peice of gum, "Lets go then?"

**Jessicas POV**

**"**I see Remus and Dayna are getting along" She said with a grin, but she directed her attention back to the ravenclaw girl. "Are you sure they were holding hands?" She was very annoyed that Sirius forgot to mantion before now that he saw Robert holding hands with another girl last night on the way backe to the common room. "Yuup" He said shoving a peice of baccon into his mouth. "Watch this....Wingardium Leviosa." and with a flick of his wand he levitated a pitcher of juice directly above the girls head. "If he cares.... He will follow her out of the hall. If he doent, well, you dont have a problem." "I dont want him to be my problem..." She said. He looked at her with raised eyebrows then let go of the juice. It dropped, soaking her hair and making her make-up run. She screamed and stomped out of the hall, everyone following her--- everyone!? Crud the bell. Sirius just shrugged, "Until next time" He said dramatically grabbing Jessicas hand and running out of the hall.

* * *

??

Its up to you, read and review ... that rhymed. Haha


End file.
